


sir, you've got a meeting in ten

by labitgray (lalakiki)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, ceo mark + assistant haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalakiki/pseuds/labitgray
Summary: Thank goodness for oversized office desks.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	sir, you've got a meeting in ten

**Author's Note:**

> warmup mahae smut.mp3

Mark took little to no time leafing through the stapled stack of papers. 

"Mm," he said. His navy fountain pen teetered between his fingers, its tip tapping his chin in a rapid rhythm. The papers were handed back to nervous Sungchan's hands. "Looks good to me. Just to make sure to run these through with Suh later."

Sungchan's eyes were enlarged at Mark's casual approval. "Sir, with all due respect, are you sure you don't—"

"I'm very sure," Mark interjected. His volume had been raised and Sungchan shrank, timid. "It's fine, Jung. Take my word for it."

"Right. Of course," responded Sungchan, gulping. 

There was a silence that drifted in the office air, sitting heavy on their shoulders. Sungchan slowly opened his mouth, wondering if he should say something and if he'd be risking crucifixion by his boss. Mark kept his fist close to his mouth; he would either clear his throat quietly or cough, which he had done quite a few times since Sungchan was invited in.

"Are you alright?" Sungchan tried asking. "Allergies, sir? It _is_ pollen season, after all..."

Mark had flinched; he was clearly avoiding his subordinate's gaze with the way his eyes flitted to the clean-white walls, like chasing a fly that wasn't there. 

"Ah, no, it's not that." 

Mark coughed again, followed by a deep inhale. Sungchan eyed Mark's body shifting uncomfortably in what should have been the most plush chair in the entire building. Country's finest leathercraft and everything. 

"My throat seems to be acting up," Mark said, chewing on his lip when uttering 'throat.'

"Oh!" Sungchan's eyes sparkled. "I've heard a lot of people are getting sick these days, especially around the Sales floor. Please take extra care."

Mark managed a cordial smile. "No need to worry about me. But thanks. You as well, Jung. Good job, by the way."

"Thank you!" Sungchan's tall body bent into a bow, deep with the utmost respect. "I'll be sure to work even harder!"

"I'm sure you will. Keep up the good work." Mark's pen was placed on the desk. The corner of Mark's grin twitched and out came his teeth in a slight grimace. "I'll see you later."

Sungchan's reply was high-spirited, as per usual. "Have a wonderful day, sir!"

Before Sungchan stepped out of the room, Mark's husky voice led him to a halt. Keenly turning around, Sungchan saw Mark's back reclining into the leathery cushions. His eyelids fell. 

"Jung," Mark said, sucking in a breath. "Make sure to close the door behind you."

  
  


  
  


  
  


"You are absolutely _despicable,_ Donghyuck."

Donghyuck's pearly whites shone from underneath the desk. His tongue traced over his plump lips. They were a bright cherry red; Donghyuck had an inexplicable penchant for wearing lip gloss before bringing a fully erect cock into his eager mouth.

(He stood corrected: " _Only for your cock, boss._ ")

"Why's that?" Donghyuck hummed. He had a steady grip on Mark's cock, massaging him by the base, spreading saliva to render his whole length slick and warm. Donghyuck's lashes fluttered in reply to Mark's narrowed eyes.

"Because I have a meeting in ten?" Mark said, followed by a groan of disbelief.

Donghyuck had nothing to say to Mark — he kissed Mark's flushed tip that leaked beaded precome. His wide smile was ever-present, only fading when Donghyuck's hot breaths steamed Mark's cock.

"Donghyuck, are you listening to m—" 

Mark's moan echoed in the spacious room. Mark's cock dug deeper, deeper in Donghyuck's open mouth, an entirely wet and sizzling cavern that Mark could merely buck his hips at. He felt his tip touch the back of Donghyuck's goddamn throat. 

"Jesus, Hyuck." 

Mark's head thudded against his chair. From the armrest, he brought his hand to Donghyuck's figure. Threading fingers through his dark hair, Mark hissed. Donghyuck's tongue had been playfully swirling around Mark's length, a sensation that begged Mark to fuck into Donghyuck's impatient mouth.

"Fuck—" Mark whispered. _Growled._ A dangerous voice. "You're asking for it now, baby."

Suddenly clutching Donghyuck's locks, Mark's hips thrusted without warning. Donghyuck made a muffled noise of surprise, cock already slipping past his uvula, now intruding his throat. Mark had learned over time that Donghyuck was a simple man — he liked it rough. And rough he would get, if Donghyuck pushed him far enough. A system of hard work and reward in a sense. 

It was Donghyuck's way of asking _is this good? Am I pleasing you?_ They were redundant questions — Mark's answer would invariably be a yes, a hitched moan, harsh thrust of his cock.

Mark's blood rushed underneath his skin. He didn't want to wait — he needed to fuck Donghyuck's throat _now._ His hand guided Donghyuck's head up and down his cock. As if that wasn't enough, Mark was also consistent in shoving himself in. Having Donghyuck's throat constrict around him, moans dying before they could escape his mouth was dizzying ecstasy. 

Mark glanced down. He saw the obvious bulge shifting beneath Donghyuck's throat. He must have been a huge size stuffed in there; the sight spurred Mark on and dirtied his tongue.

"Shit, Hyuck, god _damn_ — So fucking good, baby—" Mark bared his teeth, loud exhales pushed through. "You love getting your throat fucked like this, huh? 'Cause you're a little slut, yeah? A perfect little slut-hole for me."

Mark heard Donghyuck's whine. There was a vibrant blush that spread over Donghyuck's face. With his lips rimming Mark's throbbing cock and a tear pinched from his eye at his sheer size, Donghyuck was gorgeous — unreal — even in the gloom of the under-desk.

Donghyuck's palm flattened on Mark's inner thigh. Though he was focused with Mark's domineering cock that fucked him thoroughly, he had his impish gaze asking for Mark's attention. Mark noticed. He sported a smirk of his own.

"You wanna drink my come, Hyuck?" Mark asked. He combed away the strands that fell in the way of Donghyuck's lewd expression. "Yeah, baby? Is that what you want?"

Donghyuck smiled against Mark's cock, nodding. That was all Mark needed to bite on his lip and for Donghyuck's name to slip out of his mouth, easy.

"Gonna fuckin' come," Mark huffed, hand digging into Donghyuck's scalp. "I wanna see you swallow all of it, Hyuck. You can do that for me, right?"

"Mmhmm," said Donghyuck, an affirmative buzz that sent ripples down Mark's cock.

"Shit," Mark then said. Part of it came out as short-lived laughter; he sometimes couldn't believe how good Donghyuck was for him and him only. Donghyuck _did_ like to slither his hands up his thighs and tug on his zipper in the least appropriate settings, a fire fueled by the presence of blissfully unaware coworkers, but in the end they were all the same — an orgasm, that is. 

So who was Mark to complain?

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck—_ "

Mark's vice was clamped onto Donghyuck — a possessive grip in the nest of his hair, ruffled in the moment of his whole body going tense as he came. His come jetted down Donghyuck's pathway. His lips kissed Mark's groin; he had no other choice when Mark had him pressed close to his crotch, to ensure his cock went in _deep._ Donghyuck fucking loved it.

"Mm, baby." 

Mark crooned at the image of Donghyuck waiting for his comeload to finish its course. Of course, he sat still in diligence, swallowing every drop that Mark's jerking cock spilled down his throat. Mark's hand went lax; his palm shifted to Donghyuck's cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb where his cheekbone mounted silky caramel skin.

" _Ahh,_ " Donghyuck sighed, lips popping off of Mark's flushed tip. His smile couldn't be wider — couldn't be any prettier in Mark's eyes. A droplet of white residue trickled down his chin. Mark thumbed it aside. His hands were all tender, no crude touches on Donghyuck's jubilant body. 

"You did good," Mark murmured as Donghyuck climbed onto his designated seat (Mark's lap, that is). Straddling him, Donghyuck very purposely adjusted so Mark's cock (which is still out — flaccid, but out) lay under his own crotch. Mark's brow quirked. "Donghyuck, we're not doing this. Not now."

Donghyuck pouted. Sadly, he was irresistibly cute if he wanted to be.

"Why not?"

Mark opened his mouth; Donghyuck gently rocked his hips just as he did so. Mark's breath hitched at his trousers' fabric rubbing against his cock. He was still resilient, though. He had to be — sometimes Donghyuck was too much.

"Because I have a _meeting_ to attend, Hyuck."

Mark tightened his gaze, but Donghyuck wouldn't back down either. He had his own schemes in his arsenal to play.

"But I could so easily… reschedule it for you," Donghyuck said, almost whiny in the way he drawled the words. With his pouty look, he locked eyes with Mark's. Lips jutted, Donghyuck placed his index finger between his canines. "Wouldn't you like that, _sir_...?"

Mark had to pause, just to make sure he was breathing properly.

"Fucking Christ, Donghyuck," Mark mumbled. 

Leaning into Donghyuck, Mark became _reckless._ Kisses to Donghyuck's chin, his stretched neck, his collarbones once Mark figured out how to hastily unbutton Donghyuck's dress shirt. 

"That's what I thought," Donghyuck said with a giggle. He wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, humming in glee at the sensation of his lips fluttering on his body. 

Mark was quiet at first, only interested in tasting Donghyuck's skin. That was until he pushed Donghyuck onto the desk, back laid flat on its surface. Donghyuck had gasped when it happened. Mark hovered above him, taking off his blazer and tossing it aside.

"Well?" Mark said. Though he was serious — the sexy CEO type of serious — there was clear lust eating at his patience. His hands wandered under Donghyuck's haphazardly worn shirt. Donghyuck shivered.

"What, Mark?" Donghyuck asked innocently, chest trembling at Mark's figure shadowing him. 

Mark grabbed the receiver from the landline that sat on his desk and held it to Donghyuck's ear.

"Reschedule my meeting. _Now._ "

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Iabitgray)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/labitgray)


End file.
